Blossoms
by xMeixKakashi
Summary: After their parents dead and they got kicked by their so called uncle, Kakuzu and Mei learn to live in this hard world. The fate, make them taste the fake and true of friendship and loves. KakuHidan and KakaMei
1. Chapter 1

"Niisama! You should go now before you late!" shout an auburn girl who were putting some food into bento

"I know Mei, I know." Said the man as he was walking down to kitchen

Mei turn around as she looking at her brother and grinning, "Hehehe, you up already?"

Kakuzu walk to dining table and take some bite of his sandwhich, "Of course I am, and stop calling me Niisama. Its like I'm from royal family… well, we used to be…"

Mei smile bitterly with what Kakuzu said, actually, both of them from rich family but both their parent die in traffic accident. Kakuzu was about to take over the family business but in the end, their so called uncle took all of them. Not even a pennie for them, they kicked out from their own mansion and they start to live like normal people.

Kakuzu looking at his little sister expretion as he sipping his coffe.

"Mei, I'm-"

-ding! Dong!-

"Ah! I think it's Hidan-nii~" Mei wiped her tears as she smile brightly and go open the door

Kakuzu just smiles, "Like people said, idiots cant catch cold."

Kakuzu finish his sandwich and coffe, he take his bento and briefcase as he walk to in front door.

"I know right Hidan-nii! I've told you that bitches is crazy! And now, she keep bad mouthing me in work."

"Well, Mei. If she do that in front of your face, just fucking kick her pussy!"

"Hidan, watch out your mouth infront of my little princess." Kakuzu said as he wear his shoes

Both of them looking at him, "Sorry Kuzu-kun~ cant help it. I just hate how they treat Mei. I'm gonna kick her fucking ass."

"Hidan, I told you to-"

Mei push both Hidan and Kakuzu out from house as she give both them kiss on the cheeks, "Have a nice day both of you~ and Hidan-nii, don't forget your strwarberry cake treat~"

"I wouldn't forget about it~"

"We are going now, make sure you lock the door."

"Yes sir!"

Mei waves at her brother and her brother's boyfriend. Yes, Hidan and Kakuzu are couple. Mei not really objected about it, since it was her brother decide to have boyfriend. Also, Hidan is just so annoying and cheerful like her, well that's what Kakuzu said. She smile until the shadow of them gone, she look up the sky.

"Hey, mom and dad. Lend me some mask to cover my true self, please…"

Tears slowly fall down on her cheeks, Mei close her eyes. She let the wind come thru her.

"You okay, Mei?"

She open her eyes as looking at the new comer, "Oh, its you. I'm okay."

The new comer smile at her and pat her head, "Don't you late for work?"

"Ah! Right! Thanks for remembering me, Kakashi-kun!"

The white hair guy just smile at her, "You are welcome, Mei-chan."

Mei running inside her house to take her briefcase and her bento, she looking at Kakashi who was still stand in front of her gate house while reading his novel

Mei smiles as she looking at him, "That's why I fall for you~"

"Eh? You said something, Mei-chan?"

"Ah! No, no… hehe… don't you late for work, Kakashi-kun?"

He chuchkles, "Don't we have same office?"

"Ah~ you got the point, Mr. Hatake." She said as she locking the door and the gate

"Now, you make me sound like an old man." Kakashi laugh at his own statement as they walking to the station

"Aren't you an old man?" Mei walking beside him

"Hey, you too, Lady."

"You must be mistaken, it have different between old man and Lady."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mei!"

Mei look at the new comer, "Oh, what is it Kushi?"

Kushina laugh, "Don't call me that Mei-chan~ I only let Minato call me that."

"Well, I can't help it. It's so cute~ anyway, what's wrong?"

"Well, I want to invite you to take lunch with us."

"Us?"

"Me, Minato, Kakashi, Tsunade-senpai and Jiraiya-senpai."

"Sure! Let me bring my bento first." Mei save her document and lock her computer as she took her bento and looking at Kushina, "Let's go~"

Both of them walk to the rooftop as the other already waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ka~kuzu! Let's have lunch!" said Hidan as he was disturbing and bouncing like a kid in front of Kakuzu's desk

"I will Hidan, just don't act like kid. You are too old to do that."

"Well, cant help it old man. Mei so cute when she doing it~"

"It's Mei who we talking about." Kakuzu lock his computer and took his bento which Mei made it as he smiling

Hidan smile as he looking at Kakuzu's expression, "Smile often will you, Mei wouldn't mind and me too. Well, if a guy flirt with you, I'll tell Jashin to kill that sluty."

Kakuzu just shake his head, "No one will flirt with me." As he stand up and bring his bento

"And why is that?" Hidan looking at Kakuzu who was passing him by

"Cause you here with me, I don't need anyone else beside you and Mei. Now let's get your sexy ass to cafeteria."

Hidan blush and smile with Kakuzu's statement, "I love you too Kuzu-kun~"

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Owie~ come on Kuzu-kun~" Hidan hugging Kakuzu's arm

"No-"

"Kuzu! Hidan! Right here!" someone called both of them as they already in cafeteria

"Oh! Barbie!"

"Shut it you Jashin freak!"

"What da hell you making fun of my Jashin-sama?!"

"Bring it on!"

Kakuzu and the other just shake their heads, it's just like an ritual where the Barbie guy, I mean Deidara and Hidan fight each other

"Come on~ Deidara-senpai and Hidan-san~ don't fight~ I cant eat my dangos peacefully~" as the masked man, Tobi, join the fight

"What we have for lunch?" ask the red hair guy, Sasori

"Well, you can ask the menu at counter." Said the blue hair guy, Kisame

"I think we have some tuna with salad and dessert." Said the black hair guy, Itachi

"Where is Pein and Konan?" ask the half black and white hair guy, Zetsu

"We are here." Said the new comers

"Sorry for late, well, president ask something about the project." Said the orange hair guy, Pein

"I bet president already accept the project?"

"Well, she is. But I think she kinda confused with some of the project and ask us about that." Said the dark blue hair girl, Konan

Pein looking at Deidara, Hidan and Tobi who were still fighting, like a kid.

"Better shut up, will you?" said Pein but they still fight, "SHUT UP!"

Three of them become quite as they sit on their sits

"That's good." Kakuzu said as he open his bento

Konan looking at him and smile, "Mei?"

Kakuzu looking at her and smile, "Who else?"

Well, Konan is Kakuzu and Mei's cousin. They are so close to each other since kids and when Konan hear about Kakuzu and Mei's parent die and their so called uncle take all their belongings, she can't help but curse on her own uncle. How can he so be so damn bastard to take all those their belongings. So, she along with Kakuzu and Mei move to another country and start a new life. So, here they are. Konan and Pein are couple so they live together. Well, Mei also asking Hidan to live with them but Kakuzu deny it, cause he know Hidan would be so damn annoying [ read: horny ] if its just both of them and he don't want to make Mei feel uncomfortable with it. So, he deny it.

"That's remind me, I'm gonna buy her some strawberry cakes." Said Hidan proudly as he eat his salad

"I miss her too, you know." Said Sasori

"Well, she misses all of you. Especially, Konan, Sasori and Tobi."

"Yay! Mei-chan misses me more that all of you!" Tobi yelled as he bouncing

"Don't get full of yourself Tobi, she misses me too." Said Sasori

"Bitch please, she misses me more." Said Konan as she eat her tuna

"Let's just visit her if we finish this project early okay?" said Pein then he smile, "And bring her favorite strawberry."

"Good idea, Pein." Said Deidara

"Now, lets finish our lunch before the break time is over." Said Pein as they eating their lunch

'See Mei? You are loved by everyone.' Kakuzu smile as he eat the heart shape on his bento


	4. Chapter 4

"Want to go home together?"

Mei turn around and smiles, "Sure, but I need to pack my things first."

Kakashi smiles, "Want me to help you?"

"No, it's okay. It's just some of document."

He nods as smiles at her, "Then, I'll wait you on first floor. I think Gai need something from me."

"Sure and I'll be there in no times." Mei giggles as Kakashi chuckles along with her

"Well, then. I go first." Mei nods as Kakashi walk to lift

Mei continue packing her thing then after she finish, she walk to the first floor to meet up with Kakashi. She smiles as she see Kakashi with Gai while they talking about something interesting.

"That's what I say! I need you to come along with me, my eternity rival!" Said the black hair bowl cut, Gai

"No, I don't want. I have something more important than that."

"But, we are rival! I need you to come to know how strong you are."

"We will later, okay?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Mei asking while stand beside Kakashi

Gai smiles, "I was asking Kakashi about the challenge thing! And he don't want to accept it!"

"What kind of challenge?"

"He want us have basketball's battle." said Kakashi

"Then, why don't you accept it? It would be fun." smiles Mei

Kakashi looking at Mei then sigh, "Alright, I accept it."

"Long live my eternity rival!" said Gai while he celebrating it then he hug Mei tightly, "Thank you very much, Mei!"

Mei just chuckles, "Sure and your welcome."

"Anyway," he release the hug, "I will tell you tomorrow where, when and who! So, Kakashi you better prepare about your lose! Have a good night guys! I'm going now!"

Then, Gai run to the train station to catch up his train as Mei and Kakashi walk to bus stop.

"Sorry if I make you accept on that challenge." said Mei as they already on a bus

"No, it's okay. I think, I need some refresh."

"It would be good to watch, since you two always in those kind of battle." She chuckles

Kakashi smiles at her as he lean on her shoulder, "Let me borrow your shoulder first."

Mei, who was feels like her heart will throbbing just nodded and blush while she trying to act like nothing happen. Kakashi look at her and smiles, "You looks so cute when you blushing."

"N-no, I'm not blush."

"Oh really?" Kakashi sit up and looking her while send a wink to her

"Yes really!" Said Mei as the bus stop, "I need to buy some groceries, see you tomorrow then."

"Hey-" before Kakashi finish his sentences, Mei already walk out from the bus as she walk to the nearest market

Kakashi smiles as he looking her thou the window, "I feel bad for not saying that I love you now. Silly heart, you really make me loves her."

"Welcome."

Mei smiles to the chasier as she start to buy some groceries.

"Hmm~ now I feel like many people will come to home today."

After buy some groceries, she walk to home then looking at her watch.

"It's only 7pm, I back early today." she unlock the door as she walk in and lock it again

She put the groceries on the dining table then she walk to her room to change

"Now, let's makes some diner~" she smile brightly as she play her favorite song from her phone

"Mei?"

"Yes? You home, Niisama?" ask Mei as she washing her hands cause she finish making her diner

"Yes, I am. Come here for a second, Mei."

"Yes?" Mei dry her hands as she walk to infront door then she smiles brightly, "Tobi! Konan-nee! Danna!"

Mei run to them and give them a hug, a tight hug.

"Mei-chan~ I miss you so much!" said Tobi as they hugging like teddy bear

"Me too Tobi-chan~" Mei smiles brightly, then she hug Konan and Sasori

"Dont miss him, Mei. Just miss me." said Sasori

"Shut up bitches, Mei misses me more than anything else." said Konan

"Hello, bitches~ Mei loves this more than anything else." Said Hidan as he give Mei a big strawberry cake

"I love you Hidan-nii!" Mei bouncing like a kid as she takes the cake

"See? Even she forget us." said Kisame

Mei look at all of them and smiles, "I miss Tobi-chan, Konan-nee, Danna, Deidara-senpai, Kisame-san, Itachi-san, Zetsu-chan, and Pein-nii."

Both Hidan and Deidara laugh like crazy, "Leader, you are the last one!"

Pein just give them death glare.

"Now, that remind me. I make dinner, I dont' know why but I feel like make it so many. So, it's enough for all of us." Mei smiles as they walk to dining room

"That's why I love Mei~" said Hidan as he put his briefcase away and took rice

"Bitch! Go away! Me first!" said Konan

"Shut up you emo old lady!"

"Would you just shut up!" said Pein and Kakuzu as Mei give him the rice

Mei just giggles, "Its been a time since we have fun."

Konan smiles at her and hug her, "Now, let's eat your meals."

All of them sit on the chair, "Thanks for the meals." they said as start to eat


End file.
